


Nothing Of My Soul

by sunshinekat



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: Much like a ring of power, Celebrimbor comes to life only in the light of a flame.





	Nothing Of My Soul

Talion finds shelter in an abandoned Graug cavern. It stinks of rotted meat, and the bones of the dead made for proper kindling for a flame. Being dead meant he would always return to life no matter how he died, but the cold slowed him down, the cold delayed his death and Talion did not want to experience that. The helplessness of being unable to move until your last shuddering breath.

And so he warmed himself by the fire, knowing that soon he would have to go back on the move. Their army grew by the day. But the blizzards of Seregost were uncaring of his purpose, of his tireless journey.

Celebrimbor, much like the storm outside, felt the same. Him being ethereal and caring little about the cold was impatient.

“We are wasting valuable time, Talion.”

“We must go Talion.”

Talion blew warm air into his hands and settled closer to the fire, “Let the storm stop, and we will go.” He says, not intending to move even if the storm had settled. He could feel it in his bones, the cold stiffening his legs and arms. How badly he wished for his wife to be near him, to warm his bones with her touch.

He glared into the flames, hating Celebrimbor just that little bit for being here instead of where he wanted to be the most. His line of sight was disturbed slightly by a flash of blue as Celebrimbor left his side to check the entrance of the cave. Strangely enough when he returned he looked different. Talion didn’t let it be known however, unsure as this might have been on purpose. But in the glow of the firelight Celebrimbor’s face and body, the rotted flesh, the emaciated body was…no longer. He sat there by the fire, glowering. His face pale and fine as carved marble. His hair hung in silk curtains over his shoulders that were wide and strong, clad in gleaming armor.

His eyes glowed that infernal blue but the flames were like the moonlight on the ocean, surreal and beautiful.

“I don’t like this, why are we stopping?”

It look a moment to associate that gravelly tone with the rose bud lips it came out of. “The cold slows me down.” He said, suddenly feeling a bit warmer, like he was around Altariel when she appeared to them. He hadn’t been surprised by that, just like Lithariel, elven women were just a sight to behold. To feel like that about Celebrimbor, who was nothing if not surly, irritable and generally unpleasant…it was strange.

“You are staring, Talion.” Celebrimbor says, never one to hesitate in pointing out the obvious, “You should be used to my face by now.”

“That is just it, Celebrimbor your face.” Talion said, he moved closer, reaching out, Celebrimbor glared at him and when they touched there was feeling. It shocked Celebrimbor as much as it had Talion, and instead of moving away Celebrimbor let Talion cup his cheek, slide his fingers into his hair. His blue eyes huge, he was so surprised. Talion pulled his hand away and took off his glove, not a good idea in this cold but he was past caring, this touch alone was hypnotizing. Celebrimbor’s flesh was soft, it was warm, it was whole and felt alive.

Celebrimbor backed out of the light and Talion’s hand slipped through him, and only cold remained. They both paused their movements, Talion embarrassed, and Celebrimbor puzzled by the situation. Talion retracted his hand and put his glove back on, the cold seeping into his clothes once again.

Talion didn’t speak, he only once again started to battle the cold. Celebrimbor returned to the light, his body coming to life once again. He sat closer to Talion now, arms touching. “We will stay a while longer. Until the storm passes.”

Talion, shivered, wanting to press closer to the ring maker, wanting to feel the warmth of something that wasn’t dead or dying. But he stayed still, keeping his fingers inches from the flames, letting the fires burning through the bones of the dead warm him. Letting the warmth coming from Celebrimbor seep into his body, hoping that it could make up just a little for the horrors they would endure together.


End file.
